


Family

by KennaxVal



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KennaxVal/pseuds/KennaxVal





	Family

The room was dark when I woke up and noted the time on my phone. 5:00 am. Maxwell lay naked next to me. How I wanted to reach over and touch his warm skin, but he looked so adorable. He was making a face that suggested his lovely head was filled with dreams of ice cream, puppies and rainbows, or whatever bright and cheery thoughts his mind created.

As for me, I always preferred waking up before the sun rose. I always felt like the morning sky was a metaphor for my soul in that the darkness always gave way to the light. It was good to know that my somber personality didn’t scare Maxwell away, or else I’d really be a tortured soul.

I put some clothes on, kissed Maxwell soft enough not to wake him, and walked out of our home. But then I stopped to look back. That word “our” ringed in my head. Maxwell was my husband now, and this place was no longer “my” home. I felt incredible gratitude for having someone to share everything with. All the more grateful that it was Maxwell who made life quite beautiful.

Upon arrival at my studio, I couldn’t wait to get to work. Something about that morning gave me a boost, and with the gorgeous sunrise as a backdrop, I settled in and began to paint against the canvas. I had started working on this yesterday but now felt motivated to finish it off. Perhaps it was the talks Maxwell, and I had early into our marriage, but children were on my mind. So I painted a pregnant woman with her hands cupping her stomach.

I based the woman loosely on my mother, with brown hair, rosy cheeks, and a radiant smile as she looked down at the precious life growing within her. There is a beauty to motherhood that I almost envy. Perhaps women would find this amusing, but the process of creating a life is something I wish I could for my darling husband. Of course, it’s probably for the best that this is a job left to women. Let’s face it; if it were up to men to have babies, life on earth would’ve never gotten past our early ancestors. What male would endure pregnancy and giving birth just to bring someone into this world who does little more than cry and poop themselves?

Still, I found myself wanting that desperately. I felt ready to be a father and take on the journey of raising a family. When I finished the painting, pride swelled within me. It was one of my better works that I felt had my heart and soul expressed to the fullest.

“She’s beautiful.”

At first, I jumped at the sound, then turned around to see Maxwell reaching down to kiss me. I always feel so embarrassed when someone is able to sneak up on me like that, but it was still nice to get a visit from my husband.

“To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Can’t a man visit his husband at work?”

Maxwell sat on my lap, and we sat there admiring my latest work. I could tell we were both thinking of the same thing, so I gave voice to our silence.

“Do you think we’re ready?”

My heart warmed at Maxwell’s laugh. Of course, he thought we were ready. Since our wedding, he was telling me about how he can’t wait to teach sweet dance moves to “Maxwell jr” and make jokes with him at my expense. He’s lucky that I’m crazy about him since I wouldn’t put up with that from anyone else. There was just one more question before we moved forward.

“How do we go about this?”

“I dunno.” The question was something that I’m not sure occurred to Maxwell. He said such an optimistic way of always believing things would work out, that he rarely stopped to ask how they would. I guess it’s why we work so well. He’s the dreamer, and I’m the practical one.

“Well,” I asked, “do you want to find a surrogate to carry a child for us? Or would you prefer to adopt?”

That lovable smile of Maxwell’s shifted to a serious look as he contemplated what we should do.

“There’s an orphanage not far from the palace,” he explained, “and I see a lot of kids without families who could use a home.”

I had to kiss Maxwell for the suggestion. There’s so much love and compassion in his heart as to touch my very soul. He and I have not always enjoyed an ideal with our families considering the deaths of his parents and my father and the strained relationships with his brother and my mother. So, taking in a child without a home seemed perfect. We would form a family bound together not by blood, but by love.

***

A few days later, Maxwell and I stood outside of the orphanage holding hands. We looked at each other, took a deep breath, then strode forward into the next phase of our lives.


End file.
